Flower Girls and Nerves and Lady Balls
by JMolover13
Summary: Red and Snow are getting married. Now Emma and Regina must calm them down on top of chasing around the flower girl. Fluffy Tumblr prompt.


**AN: This is a partner piece to 'Expecting and Nerves and Lady Balls'… you don't necessarily **_**have **_**to read it, but it is recommended…**

They had a baby girl named Laila… it means 'dark-haired beauty' and 'night'… Of course when Regina first read the meaning from the giant book of baby names to Emma one night as she was lying in bed and Emma was sword fighting with a dummy Regina had poofed into their room for her, the blonde's eyes widened, "Knight?" She had asked, "It means 'dark-haired beauty' and 'knight?'"

"Yes my love…" Regina didn't understand why Emma was so mystified.

"Well… that's her name… it's both of us combined… it's dark-haired beauty.. which I mean…" The blonde rolled her eyes as she gestured to the woman… no one else in all the worlds could be showing as prominently as Regina was, feel as Regina had been and still look as gorgeous as she did, "Is obviously you." She finished her sentence anyways, "And then there's the 'knight'… That's me." She grinned and waggled her eyes.

"Why are you the 'night'?" Regina was perplexed.

"'Cause baby I'm the savior! I'm the white knight!" She held the sword in her hand up, "Do you not see my sword that I vanquished evil with?"

Regina finally understood what she was meaning, "'Knight'…" She said as she rested her head against the headboard. Emma knit her brows, "The book says 'night'…like…" She gestured out of their window.

Emma deflated, "Well… what a pile of bum fluff." She jabbed her sword into the ground and leaned into it.

"I do think that you're right though…" Regina struggled to get up on her knees and waddle to the foot of the bed, "I do think it is her name… We can just put a 'k' in front of 'night' when we put the meaning in the baby book…" She rested her head against the post she had a hold of to keep her balance.

Emma sheathed her sword then gestured with her head to the dummy, silently asking Regina to get rid of it because it freaked her out when all the lights went off… in her half-awakened state when she gets up to pee, it makes her think that there is someone watching over them..in a creeper alert kind of way. She walked over to her wife and put the sword on the chest that lined the foot of the bed, "Yeah?" She asked as she put her hand on Regina's stomach.

"Mhmm…" Regina took her wife's face in both her hands, "I really don't think anyone will mind." She scrunched her nose as Emma's eyes lifted to hers and kissed her sweetly.

"Well, Laila… we can't wait 'til you pop out…" Emma looked back to Regina's belly, "Of course, we would like you to be healthy and stuff, so not too early…" She said firmly then lifted her lips back to her wife, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you." Regina said as she felt Emma push her backwards onto their bed.

~0~

Of course, that loving memory was just over four years ago… and Regina and Emma have been married for almost five… even though it seems like just yesterday Ruby was having to pry them apart on their wedding day after Regina told her they were going to have a child.

Laila was four… and always on the go… ever since she picked up walking… she was gone, zooming from one place to the next. And now was no different. It was the day of Ruby and her Grandmother's wedding… she was the flower girl. She got to wear a pretty dress and throw red and white rose petals all around. She loved being in the big ballrooms in the castle, they were her favorite, but she never got to go there unless a ball, or in this case a wedding, was happening.

"LAILA!" She heard her momma yell from around a corner.

She screamed and giggled and ran away from her blonde mother as soon as she rounded the corner.

"Laila get your ass back here!"

Laila stopped and jumped as she turned around. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had formed an 'O'. She pointed at her, "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Momma just said 'ass'!" She yelled as loud as she could in the hall.

Emma walked over to her and scooped her daughter up, "What? No Momma didn't." She said resolutely.

"Yes you did! You said 'ass'! I heard you say it! I heard it!" Laila grabbed her momma's face and stared at her in the eyes, "You're in trouble." She said quietly.

"No I'm not." Emma tried to hide her grin and kept a straight face.

"Yes." Laila nodded as she was being carried back to her mothers' room. She loved looking pretty, but she hated sitting around after they got her ready and they still had to… that's usually when she escaped… and escape she had.

"Nope." Emma shook her head.

"Yes." Laila insisted.

"No, I'm not in trouble…" Emma shook her head again as she got to her and Regina's bedroom and opened the door.

"YES HUH! MOMMA! YOU ARE! YOU SAID IT! YOU HAVE TO GET IN TROUBLE! If you don't then I don't have to!" Laila cried.

"What are you getting in trouble for?" Regina asked as she walked in from their bathroom.

"Momma said, 'ass'." Laila provided.

Regina looked from her daughter to her wife.

Emma shook her head unconvincingly, "I did not."

Regina raised her brow.

"Okay I did." Emma relented.

"See?" Laila pointed to her momma, "Mommy!" She looked at Regina, "Punish her!"

Regina laughed and nodded, "Alright my love, I'll punish her." She walked over to Emma, "Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma dug her foot into the ground.

"You can't have any dessert tonight.." Regina dealt out.

"No dessert?" Emma's face was horrified, "At all? Of any kind?" She was trying to be discreet with what she was asking… she couldn't believe her wife was listening to their four-year-old anyways.

"No Emma… No dessert. No _wedding cake_ of any kind." Regina winked at her wife before Emma jutted her bottom lip. She shook her head with a grin as she went back to their bathroom.

Emma kept her lip jutted as she walked over to the toddler, "Baby girl?" She asked as she squatted and held onto Laila's tummy.

"Yes Momma?"

"Do you think it was nice to tattle?" She asked.

Laila looked down and shook her head, "No."

Emma leaned in and whispered, "You think you can give momma a bite of your wedding cake tonight?" She kissed Laila's cheek.

Laila grinned. She loved sneaking dessert to her momma when she got in trouble—her mommy always took away her dessert, which she didn't think was fair, so she was only too happy to help, "Uh huh." She nodded.

Emma grinned, "Thank you, baby girl."

"I'm a big girl!"

"Yes, you're right, thank you my big girl." Emma kissed her cheek again, "Darling?" She called to the bathroom, "You think you could just poof me ready so Laila and I can go check on the brides?" Emma asked. A second later she looked down to find herself in a red gown and her tiara on her head, "Does Momma look pretty?" She asked her toddler.

"Mhmm!" Laila nodded, "I want a tiara! I'm a princess too!" She said. Regina had obviously hear it because a second later, a tiara appeared on the toddler's head. She felt the weight and saw her momma's eyes on the top of her head then she felt it, "Thank you mommy!" She called to the bathroom as Emma scooped her up and made their way out of the door.

~0~

"RUBY!" Laila cried as she ran into the room.

Ruby looked up to see her future step-granddaughter running through the door to her, "Hello Laila-bug! How are you?" She asked.

Emma could sense the nervousness from down the hall, but said nothing yet.

"I'm great! I look pretty and Mommy's letting me wear my tiara!"

"You do look pretty, and you are wearing your tiara!" Ruby hugged her.

"Rubes?" Emma said after Laila started playing with all the jewelry and make-up out on the vanity, "You okay?" She asked.

Ruby swallowed, "Yes, I'm fine… it's just… is it hot in here?" She asked as she put the toddler in her seat as she stood up and started walking around. She gasped, "Oh NO! It's a full moon tonight!"

Emma laughed, "No… it's not… and even if it were, Regina would give you something at least for the night before she found a total cure if that's what you're wanting…"

"Ruby turns into a wolf on the full moons." Laila supplied.

"Very good munchkin. You're right. She does." Emma nodded.

Ruby closed her eyes and wished that the nerves would just.. go away. There was a soft knock on the door before Regina entered.. she was also in red, but it was a different shade and a different style than her wife's dress.

"How is everything in here?" She asked.

Emma looked at Ruby before she turned around to Regina, "Hhhhey." She took in her wife and bit her lip before she shook her head, "What?—Right! Uhmm.." She walked over to the vanity and reached her hand out to her daughter, "You remember five years ago? Yeah… I think it's time to repay the favor, so why don't you and Laila go see how mom's doing and I'll take Ruby."

"Emma!" Regina started.

"Don't you 'Emma!' me… not is not the time for, 'Emma!'ing… I can't comfort my mother on her wedding day… that's…. weird to me… besides, Ruby and I have this special language that we both understand so just…" She waved her wife out and bent down and patted her daughter's rear, "Go with Mommy and god see Grandma."

Laila jumped in excitement as she grabbed her brunette mother's hand, "Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!" She chanted as they walked out.

Before Ruby could do or say anything Emma turned to her, "Rubes!" She pointed at her, "Now is the time to lady ball up!" Emma nodded, "That's right! It's time to hear the speech that you gave me about lady balling."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina and Laila walked into Mary Margaret's room.

"Grandma!" Laila ran and hugged the woman.

"Hello Miss Laila! Are you still going to be the flower girl?"

"Uh huh!" Laila nodded with her whole body in excitement. She looked around and saw the basket she would no doubt be using that day and grabbed it, "Watch! I'm real good!" She started walking about the room, throwing flowers.

"That's great, Laila!" Mary Margaret encouraged then took a deep breath before staring off into space.

Regina came closer. She grabbed one of the few other chairs and sat next to her, "I never thought I'd see the day…" she smirked.

"See what day?" Mary Margaret turned to Regina.

"They day that _Snow White_ feared something…"

"And just what, pray tell, am I fearful of?"

"Ruby apparently." Regina supplied.

Mary Margaret looked to the other woman, "I am not scare of that woman! I am_ in love_ with that woman…"

"Then why are you wearing that face?" Regina asked.

"What face?" Mary Margaret looked in the mirror and saw the fear in her own eyes.

"That one…" Regina said.

"Don't be scared of Ruby, Grandma… she turns into a wolf but only sometimes… and she'd never hurt anyone she loves…" This was something she had been told over and over about Ruby… Regina and Emma decided to let her get used to it early one… the even got Ruby to morph sometimes to prove how gentle she could be in wolf form.

Mary Margaret laughed, "I know she wouldn't hurt me, princess."

"Good!" Laila turned and started throwing flowers once more.

"Then what is there to be scared of? If you know she's not going to hurt you, that is…" Regina asked.

"I fear I might hurt her like I hurt Emma's father…" Mary Margaret turned away ashamed.

"You know… Sometimes I feel that some people are blessed with two true loves… I think that you, me, Ruby and Charming are all one of those people… You have Charming and Red, I have Daniel and Emma, Ruby has that poor boy she ate and you, and Charming has you… and a certain someone else."

Mary Margaret looked at Regina, "He's moved on?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to say who because it's none of my business, but yes… I do believe he's moved on." She nodded, "So stop wallowing in past mistakes… you and Ruby… you are meant for each other…"

"Yes… we are." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Let's get this wedding over with." Regina stood up.

"Please." Mary Margaret felt the other woman's pain… the both of them loved events, but dreaded them at the same time.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina and Emma walked behind their little princess making sure she didn't take to long, nor steal too much of the show. Once they got to their seats, Ruby walked down the isle and then Mary Margaret.

"How did you're talk go?" Emma asked quietly after they sat down and she wrapped an arm around her wife.

"Well… I think. She fears that she might hurt Snow like she did your father…"

"And what did you tell her?"

"I simply provided that she wouldn't and that she needed to stop beating herself up over it… and that he found someone."

"But you didn't say who, right?"

"Of course not, my love." Regina looked at her and leaned in to peck her. "How did Ruby go."

"She's good… She lady-balled up quite quickly. It was easy actually."

"'Lady-balled'?" Regina looked at her wife who only grinned and turned to her mother and soon to be stepmother.


End file.
